beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Treadwell
ErinTreadwell (エリ• トレッドウェル Eri Treadwell) is the main character of the United Bladers series which is set in Original Series. She is a member of the G-Revolutions and the BBA Revolution. Her Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Dreigos. Appearance Erin is depicted as having black hair that reaches mid-back and grey eyes and somewhat pale skin. In the first season, she wore an open whitish-great jacket with short sleeves and a green and black shirt and dark grey jeans. She also had black fingerless gloves and black and blue running shoes that resembled skater shoes. In V-Force, Erin wears a sleeveless black hoodie shirt that is green in the hood with dark grey jeans. She also wears an elbow covering on her left arm and has black fingerless gloves. In G-Revolution, she wears a sleeveless green shirt with a black collar and a whitish-grey jacket on top and black jeans and black fingerless gloves. Personality Erin has a tomboyish personality which is easily hinted at with her clothing and some of her mannerisms. She is usually very calm and collected and rarely gets angry. Erin has a close friendship with Tyson which developed from their first meeting. She also developed friendships with the rest of her team which is why even when they left, Erin did not bear any grudges against them as she understood why they left. Erin takes blading very seriously. When she battles, she never underestimates her opponents and always shows respects towards them. History Erin was born in America to Nathan and Sena Treadwell. When she was six or seven years old, she came to Japan with her family to visit her mother's relatives. One day, she was walking and came across a group of kids beyblading. She came up to them and asked if she could play too and one of the kids, a boy with blue hair, said yes. He introduced himself as Tyson and Erin likewise said her name. They had a match and Tyson won. He said that she was a good blader and Erin said he was as well. Eventually, an older boy, Tyson's older brother Hiro, came to pick him up and Tyson introduced her to him. Before they left, Tyson asked if they would ever meet again and Erin said she hoped they would. Shortly after her thirteenth birthday, she obtained the the bit beast Dreigos and was offered a spot on the Bladebreakers. Relationships Nathan Treadwell: Erin's father who works in America. He is originally from England. Heseen in the Japanese version of G-Revolution in Episode 31. Sena Treadwell: Erin's mother who also works in America. She is originally from Japan. She is seen in the Japanese version of G-Revolution in Episode 31. Tyson Granger: Erin has been friends with Tyson since they were six years old and are as close as siblings. Kai Hiwatari: Initially, Erin wasn't close to Kai but eventually became good friends with him. In G-Revolution, it is shown in their second battle that they have a mutual respect for each other. Ray Kon: Erin considers him a good friend. Like with Kai, they have a mutual respect for each other. Max Tate: Erin also considers him to be a good friend. When they first met, Max called her cute. Hiro Granger: Erin met Hiro at the same time she met Tyson. When he was disguised as Jin, she felt that he was familiar. She has a great respect for him. Tobias: Erin's son who appears in the manga. He inherited Dreigos from Erin. He mentions that he has a younger sister. His last name along with Erin’s is not revealed. He appears in the last chapter battling Tyson's son, Makoto and Kai's son, Gou as well as Ray's daughter Rin. Plot United Bladers: 2000 Erin appeared near the end of the Beyblade Battle Tournament talking to Mister Dickenson about the team and whether or not she should join them. She was not named yet. She then appeared before the start of the Chinese Tournament and introduced as the new member of the Bladebreakers. United Bladers: V-Force After winning the Beyblade World Championships, Erin went back home to America. Erin is then attacked by a mysterious blader and Erin goes back to Japan finds that the other Bladebreakers have also been attacked by other mysterious bladers. United Bladers: G-Revolution Manga Erin is the same as she is in the anime except that she is introduced earlier on. More of her past is revealed in manga. In the epilogue, Erin is married to an unknown and unseen man with a son named Tobias. Erin and her son’s last name is not revealed. Beyblades Basic System (Spin Gear) * Dreigos Striker * Dreigos Force Magnacore System (MG Core) * Dreigos Vurst - Vurst Hurricane * Dreigos Vurst 2 Engine Gear (EG) * Dreigos Gaia Hard Metal System (HMS) * Dreigos Metal Seismic Beybattles Trivia * In my version of Beyblade, Erin replaces Daichi and appears earlier in the series and Strata Dragoon is renamed as Dreigos. Her Seiyū is Reiko Kiuchi and English voice actor is Alyson Court. *Erin's birthday is said to be January 13th. *Erin is the first female blader to appear in the series. *Erin along with Tyson, are the only members of the Bladebreakers to never temporarily lose a Bit-Beast to someone else in the anime. *Ren Kurenai can be seen as the Shogun Steel counterpart of Erin. *Her bitbeast is the Beyblade version of the occasional fifth sacred beast in the myths of the Four Sacred Beasts, represented by the original four members of the Bladebreakers. Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Non RPB